Henry Johnson
|Race = Human|Gender = Male|Date of birth = July 1, Age 200|Date of death = November 29, Age 257}} Henry Johnson (ヘンリー 約翰遜, Henrii Yuē hàn xùn) is the eldest son of Henry Johnson's father and Henry Johnson's mother, the older brother of Tanya and the Third Emperor of the dimensional realms Spencer World as he's has first appears on TV special movie, Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu. He's also the husband of Bethany, the father of David Johnson, Rachel and Bobby. He's also the father-in-law of Allison and paternal grandfather of Jesse and Alyssa. Appearance Henry Johnson is a man of slender and above-average height with a slender yet muscular physique to same appearance throughout the course of the series and movies. He's has blue eyes, light tan skin complexion and short, spiky black hair. As a child, As a teenager, As adult and become the Third Emperor of the Spencer World, Personality Henry Johnson is a Biography Background Henry Johnson is born on July 1 of Age 200. He's living with his parents and younger sister Tanya at the large apartment in the suburbs down to the streets of Ninjago City of Spencer World empire. Henry was a child at age eight, at his apartment, he's learn about his father was the Second Emperor of the Spencer World empire when the days back before he and his younger sister was born as he's takes the tile from the throne after Shawn's parents were both killed by Super Buu before he was born, he's wanted to train to learn use martial arts and fighting skills by using to control his Ki energy to manipulate to levitate fly, ability to sense power levels and fire Ki blasts with his father and younger sister outside. Then one day later, himself and Tanya were hidden and watching their parents died from inside his house burn down to escape. Dragon Ball Z Vegeta Saga Since battling with others to fighting Cell and Cell Juniors at the Rocky Mountains days back. Before his death during his fight with Mega Buu and Super Buu on the 17th World Martial Arts Tournament in the dimensional realms Spencer World and his memories in his youngest son, Bobby as he's wanting his son to learn to take care of himself and helping his friends to care and help each other for his adventures and journey, it was his ultimate sacrifice to protect his friends and family who's cared and loved the most. Majin Buu Saga Henry Johnson's appear on the anime episode "Majin Buu Transforms" during Kayla confront Super Buu in the battle which she's explaining to him why'd he hate and kill the royal family members from the past. He was 41 years old Film Appearances The Revenge of Super Buu He's mentioned by his grandson when Power Manga and Anime Henry Johnson is Films In Video Games In Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight - * Ki Blast - * Ki Sense * Afterimage Technique - * Afterimage Strike - Equipment Transformations Unlock Potential Like his friends and family, Video Games Appearances Henry Johnson is the playable character in the video games appearances include: Voice Actors * Japanese: * FUNimation dub: Battles Major Battles Trivia * Henry's name means Japanese name (ヘンリー 約翰遜 or Henrii Yuē hàn xùn) is in French the meaning of the name Henry is: Rules the home. * In American the meaning of the name Henry is: Rules the home. * In English the meaning of the name Henry is: Rules his household.' Oft-used English and French royal name. The second son of Charles Prince of Wales is named Henry. * In German the meaning of the name Henry is: Rules his household. Oft-used English and French royal name. The second son of Charles Prince of Wales is named Henry. * In Shakespearean the meaning of the name Henry is: Richard II' Henry Bolingbroke, later 'Henry IV" Hal, later 'Henry V'. 'Henry VI'. Henry, Earl of Richmond. 'Henry VIII' King, & Sir Henry Guildford. 'King John' Prince Henry. 'Henry IV' & 'Richard II' Henry Percy, Hotspur. 'Richard III' Henry VII. * It is of Old German origin, and the meaning of Henry is "home leader". From Haimric, derived from haim meaning "home" and rîc meaning "power, ruler". * In French the meaning of the name Johnson is: Jehovah has been gracious; has shown favor. * In American the meaning of the name Johnson is: Jehovah has been gracious; has shown favor. * In English the meaning of the name Johnson is: Hebrew John 'Jehovah has been gracious; has shown favor. * In Scottish the meaning of the name Johnson is: Son of John. Gallery Henry Johnson as a adult-1.jpg|Henry Johnson Henry Johnson as a adult.jpg Young Henry Johnson as a preteen at age twelve.png|Young Henry Johnson as a preteen at age twelve heizen_settei_1_by_eleanor_devil-dcg5d67-1.jpg heizen_settei_1_by_eleanor_devil-dcg5d67-2.jpg _cm__naruto_oc___team_5__attack_mode__by_kirco-1.png iiono.jpg team_13_by_calipzo23-d5iee7o-1.png References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Humans Category:Husbands Category:Husband Category:Fathers Category:Royal Family Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Spencer Family Category:Johnson Family Category:Deceased Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remained deceased Category:Film characters Category:Filler characters Category:Kings Category:Emperors Category:Movie Characters Category:DB Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Tournament fighters Category:Swordsmen Category:Characters with What-if transformations